Unbreakable Bonds
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: After being rudely (though they found it quite funny) awakened by his elven brothers, Aragorn shares a talk with his father. A bit of family fluff, no slash. -Complete-


****

And another short story. What can I say? I've been very bored lately, with _lots _of time on my hands. O_o

I just love Elladan and Elrohir. It made me very sad when they weren't in the movies. I mean, how hard is it to find two tall, dark haired twins that can act? Seriously…

Okay. I tried to keep Elrond in character. I think I did okay, so I hope all you Tolkien fans like myself are not upset. I hope to write more containing Elrond and his sons, both elven and human, in the near future. =)

__

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned are mine. All belong to Mister Tolkien. I just like to play with them a bit.

~*~

"Shh…" One of the twin sons of Elrond held a slender finger up to his lips. His brother smiled mischievously as the two crept soundlessly into their human brother's room.

The young man was sleeping soundly in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin. Elladan went to the bedside and poked the ranger. Getting no response, he motioned his brother forward.

Elrohir gently pulled the covers off of Aragorn's body. He still didn't move, sound asleep. The twin held back a snicker as he grabbed the man's feet. Elladan moved around and secured his hands under the man's arms. Working together, the twins lifted the heavy human from the bed and carried him through the hall.

Aragorn didn't stir and was an easy target for a prank, which was exactly what was happening to him. The two elves walked with him down a set of stairs and out into the cool night air.

They took him through the gardens until they came to the spot where they were planning on releasing him. It was a small pond, filled with plants and algae. The twins looked up at each other and nodded. They swung the man back, then forward and let go, chuckles finally escaping their lips.

"Ahh!" Aragorn hit the water with a large splash, waking him cruelly from his slumber. "What…?!"

He looked around in confusion, spotting his elven brothers. They were doubled over, clutching at each other as they shook with laughter.

"What was that for?" Aragorn asked as he stood and tried to get some of the water off his face.

Elrohir shook his head. "His idea…" was all he managed to gasp out as he pointed to his twin.

"Payback," Elladan nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "For putting a spider in my bed!"

Elrohir snorted and started laughing all over again. "A spider…? You seem to have left that part out! I guess that was why you wanted to sleep in my room two nights ago!" He looked at his human brother, who was still standing in the pond, and tried to stifle his snickering.

The elder twin frowned pointedly at his brother. "I am not afraid of spiders."

"Yes, you are," Aragorn put in as he sloshed out of the water. He plucked algae from the creases of his pants and shirt. "That's why I put it there in the first place.

Elrohir grinned. "You're a smart boy,"

"I am not a boy," The ranger glowered at his brothers.

"You seem to be arguing like one," Elladan pointed out.

"Excuse me," Someone entered the garden and walked to the three brothers. They gasped and quickly closed their mouths.

"Father," Elrohir gulped, stepping behind his twin.

"Children," Lord Elrond took in the scene before him. "Care to tell me what is going on and why I was disturbed from my sleep by hearing one of you scream?"

Aragorn cleared his throat. "That was me," 

The elf lord fixed his youngest son with an amused look and gestured for him to elaborate. "Yes…?"

The human averted his gaze and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Elladan. "We -" he waved toward Elrohir, "- threw him in the pond."

Elrond raised his eyebrows and looked from one twin to the other.

"It was payback, according to this loon," Elrohir lightly smacked the back of Elladan's head.

"Payback, hmm?" The elder elf gazed at his oldest son. "For what, might I ask?"

"Estel put a spider in my bed a few nights ago." Elladan explained.

"Ah," Elrond nodded. "Come here, Estel," He held a hand out to his human son.

Aragorn glanced at the hand hesitantly before placing his own in the palm. The elf lord brought him completely out of the pond and pulled off his long blue robe, draping it over the man's shoulders. "Go inside; I would like to have a word with your brothers about proper manners toward a family member," He smirked and gently pushed the man toward the house.

Elladan and Elrohir gulped and looked up at their father. "We are sorry, ada," they said at once.

Elrond laughed, creases forming around his bright eyes. "You two are going to drive that brother of yours up the wall," He put a hand on each of his son's shoulders, leading them from the garden. "I would not be surprised if he just up and leaves one day on some adventure with no desire to return to such abuse,"

Elrohir glanced worriedly up at the elf lord. "You don't really think he would do that, do you?"

"No, I do not think he would leave and not come back," His father smiled sadly. "But he _is _going to have to leave some day, you know that. His destiny is not here -"

"It is among his people," Elladan finished. He frowned.

"Yes, but that is not to come for a very long time yet," Elrond patted the younger elf's hair and put his hand back on his shoulder.

Elrohir leaned against his father and sighed. "Sometimes I forget that Estel is human, and a future king. I can not seem to think of him as anything other than an annoying little brother."

"Now you know how I feel about you, 'Ro," Elladan leaned around their father to see the other twin. 

His brother stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, bringing a laugh from his sibling and father.

"Stop, you two," Elrond said, amused. "You are much to old for that," The three entered the house. "Now shoo, off to bed," He placed a kiss on each of his sons' heads and pushed them toward the stairs. 

He watched as the two brought their heads together and whispered, "You know, Legolas is here. We could do something to _him_…"

"He _did _take a few of my arrows the other day," Elladan nodded.

"Do _not _go after the guests!" Elrond called after his twins. They turned and smiled their mischievous smiles over their shoulders before mounting the stairs.

Elrond shook his head, a small grin on his face. After a moment he followed his sons up the stairs and headed for Aragorn's room. 

When he opened the door, he saw the young ranger already snoring on his bed. He hadn't changed out of his wet clothes and still had on the elf lord's robe.

Elrond walked to his son's side and shook him awake. "Perhaps you should change," he suggested quietly when Aragorn opened his eyes.

"Mmm," The man nodded and slowly sat up. "Sorry,"

"For what?" The elf helped his adopted son to stand.

"I'm not sure," Aragorn shrugged out of the robe and handed it back to its owner. He yawned as he made his way over to the dresser to get a dry change of clothes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Elrond said, sitting on the bed and waiting for the ranger to finish. He lit the candle on the bedside table, giving light to the dark room. "It was your brothers' fault; do not trouble yourself with their doings."

"Even when those doings involve me?" Aragorn smiled as he buttoned up a dry shirt.

"Unless you are involved with your knowing, then no, you should not worry about it. Or at least not getting punished for it." The elf smiled and walked up behind the man and guided him back to the bed, sitting him down and positioning himself behind. He picked up a comb from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Elrond grinned and ran the comb through the man's tangled hair. "Trying to help you keep your hair neat," he said, "It always seems to be tangled nowadays."

"Hmm," The ranger closed his eyes. "Probably because you don't brush it for me anymore."

"Or more likely because you don't brush it yourself," the elf pointed out as he worked out a knot.

"Yes, that's it," Aragorn smiled. "Legolas likes to make fun of me for it, too."

Elrond chuckled. "He has good reason, I'm sure."

Comfortable silence reigned for a few minutes. Elrond continued brushing his son's hair until all the tangles were gone, making it easy to slide the comb through the man's curly, dark locks. He placed the comb back on the table.

"Will Elladan and Elrohir be punished for throwing me in the pond?" Aragorn asked, amused.

"Yes, they will be," Elrond stood and let the ranger lay down. "though they do not know it yet."

Aragorn smiled as his father pulled the blanket over him, tucking it around his sides like he used to when he was younger. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Elrond thought for a moment. "But if they do something to Legolas as well, then their punishment will be doubled."

The ranger glanced up at the elf lord, confused. "How do you know they want to do something to him?"

"I heard them talking as they went upstairs. Apparently, the prince _borrowed _a few arrows, though Elladan claims they were taken. Those twins are out for revenge on everyone, I suppose,"

Aragorn laughed and rolled on his side, facing his father, and pulled the comforter back up to his chin. "Then you had better watch out, father. They can be quite daring sometimes,"

"They wouldn't dare," Elrond grimaced. "Or at least I hope not,"

The man sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is wrong, Estel?" Elrond sat back on the bed and placed a hand on his son's arm.

"I want to stay here forever," Aragorn said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" the elf asked, his brow knitting together as he frowned.

"I heard you and the twins talking. I do not want to leave without being able to return."

"You are always welcome here! Why do you think otherwise?" Elrond looked down at his adopted son's face, which had quickly changed from one of a child to that of a man in such a short time.

"I know that I am obliged to fulfill my future duty as a future king," Aragorn opened his eyes and reached a hand out from under the covers, picking up a ring from beside the comb on the table. The green stone shone dimly in the candlelight. "Once that happens, I will have to stay in Gondor. That is such a long way from here,"

"Oh, Aragorn," Elrond took the ring from his son's fingers and placed it back on the table. "I shall tell you what I told your brothers. That is not to come for a very long time." He put his hand comfortingly on the ranger's head. "But even when it does, you will always be my little Estel. My youngest son, and one who will make me proud."

"Will I, though?" Aragorn whispered uncertainly.

"Will you what?" The elf stroked the young man's hair.

"Make you proud?"

Elrond would have laughed if the ranger's tone had not been so serious. "Of course you will! I am always proud of you, with everything you do, and I always will be. I have never had any doubt in you and I never will."

Aragorn smiled, relieved, and closed his eyes again. "I'm glad, because I don't think I could go through life knowing I had somehow upset you."

The elf lord chucked. "You need not have fear of that, I can promise you."

The ranger only kept smiling, sleep coming to take him once more. Elrond smiled as well and leaned down to place a light kiss on his son's hair. "Goodnight, Estel,"

"Goodnight, Father," Aragorn mumbled.

Elrond blew out the candle and stood. He gazed at the man's peaceful face, contented in sleep. His smile grew melancholy as he thought of the words that had been exchanged between them. Finally averting his eyes, he picked up the robe from the foot of the bed and left the room.

It was a good thing that he left the room when he did, for the twins were sneaking down the hall toward a guest chamber that was holding a prince who would gladly wring their necks if they disturbed him…before he realized who they were of course. Then he'd just whack them both in the head with something. It had happened before, many times.

"Boys," Elrond's voice made the two stop in their tracks. "What are you doing?"

"Why, nothing at all, Father," Elrohir said innocently.

"We were just going to bed," Elladan supplied.

"Your rooms are in the other direction." Their father said, folding his arms across his chest. "And you are standing in front a door I believe you were about to open."

The brothers looked at each other before turning their gaze back the elf lord. "We will just be heading off, then," Elladan said and pulled his twin down the hall with him.

Elrond shook his head, a bit amused. _Those two just don't know when to stop_, he though to himself.

Just to assure himself of his guest's well-being, he opened the door and looked inside. Legolas was still asleep, unaware of what had nearly befallen him. The elder elf smiled again and closed the door.

Elrond walked down the hall and to his own rooms. He went inside and closed the door. Picking a book from his stuffed shelves, he sat in a large armchair in front of the fireplace. The fire had long since been burnt out, so the elf lit a candle and opened the book.

__

Yes, he thought to himself, _some things will change when Aragorn leaves, but most will stay the same. As it always will be and how it should be._

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

~* A family's love is not easily broken. *~

****

Does anyone know what ring Aragorn was looking at? _I _know, but I want to see how many others know. ^_~

Smile!


End file.
